Artificial medical devices such as colostomy or ileostomy are indicated if a patient undergoes a drainage procedure following removal of a part of a normal anatomic structure like a loop of small or large bowel. Oftentimes the drainage procedures are temporary but in not so rare instances it could be for permanent placement. Of a few issues related to attachment of an artificial device to a human body, loss of voluntary control of the drainage has been a significant and contentious issue for all patients. For an example, stool needs to stay in the large bowel for a sufficient time to let water and other ingredients of the stool to be absorbed back to the human body. Disposal of the stool outside the human body through the colostomy device is not a controlled process in that whenever there are antegrade propulsive contractions of the large bowel, there will be an aliquot of stool coming out. Consequently the colostomy device needs to be an open system for drainage at all time. Although some devices are available for voluntary control of the stool drainage, a majority of them use a simple lid to close a drainage outlet of the colostomy. Issues of the use of the simple lid are painfully apparent in that a patient using the lid based colostomy needs to manually open and drain the stool into a drainage bag, running a risk of spilling the stool around patient's body and clothing.
An air-filled tubular balloon can be twisted along an axial center of the tubular balloon to make a tubular segment closed and separated from adjacent tubular segments of the tubular balloon. It can be applied to a double-walled elastomeric tubular conduit which is twisted along an axial center of the double-walled elastomeric tubular conduit. Upon the axial twisting of the double-walled elastomeric tubular conduit, a finite amount of air trapped in between an outer tubular wall and an inner tubular wall of the double-walled tubular conduit balloons out a trapped portion of the double-walled elastomeric tubular conduit. The outer and inner tubular walls of the double-walled elastomeric tubular conduit reversibly become a valve closing the double-walled tubular conduit upon the axial twisting. The trapped air in the ballooned and trapped portion exerts a centripetal pressure toward the axial center of the double-walled elastomeric tubular conduit which is the center of the axial twisting. The centripetal pressure is configured to tighten the center of the axial twisting to a degree that a contractile pressure coming from the large bowel on a portion of the stool can be resisted.